Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to indoor holiday lights and, more particularly, the invention relates to indoor holiday lights providing specially designed holiday lights and ornaments, with each adorned with a dazzling, electronic display screen that emits a scrolling message of holiday cheer.
Description of the Prior Art
Perhaps the most recognizable symbol of Christmas is the Christmas tree. The tradition of bringing trees into the home to celebrate the Christmas season dates back over one thousand years, to Great Britain. In early Christian times, families joined together to “bring in the Yule log,” a large trunk of an evergreen that was placed in the fireplace and burned for the twelve days of Christmas. Spread throughout Europe and eventually to North America, this practice was the precursor for the modern Christmas tree that is enjoyed today. A Christmas tree provides a beautiful means of decorating the home for the holiday season. Brightly lit and adorned with a variety of ornaments, that range from elegant hand blown glass bulbs, to charming homemade decorations made by children and passed down through generations, a lovingly decorated Christmas tree brings joy to the young and old alike.